Reunions
by Julie Haill
Summary: 5 years after the war Harry goes to a reunion at Hogwarts and meets Draco again. Will their feelings for each other be the same as ever or do hearts really change? Slash, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, hope you like it.  
>Reviews are very welcome. I would like to hear it if I made any grammar mistakes.<strong>

**WARNING: this is slash, meaning boy x boy relationship.  
>Oh, and I don't own harry potter.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the 31 of august, five years after the battle for Hogwarts and Harry's triumph over Voldemort. This was the first reunion for former students and a celebration of the fact that the castle was finally returned to its full glory.<p>

The house tables in the Great Hall had been replaced by dozens of high cocktail tables to make room for the hundreds of guests. It seemed that most of the British wizarding community had come to witness the official reopening of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry stood just inside the hall and was greeting people left and right, shaking hands and smiling. All the while answering questions from the reporters.  
>He had been in a spotlight from the moment he had apperated at the gates to the school grounds. Of course, he hadn't expected anything else, he had pretty much been in a constant spotlight for the past five years.<p>

At first hardly a day went by in which he didn't appear in a newspaper headline. Now, the media attention had died down a bit, he only appeared in the paper about once a week. Harry had gotten used to it but he still didn't like it.  
>And then it didn't help that he had been made head-auror only two days ago. He had managed to escape the reporters so far but here he didn't stand a chance.<p>

To make matters worse, Ron and Hermoine couldn't be here. Hermoine was eight months pregnant with their first child and things weren't going very smoothly, she had been kept under observation at St. Mungo's for the last week and wouldn't be released until the baby was born. She had told Ron to go but he flatly refused to leave her side.

The very worst part though, was that Harry was expected to give a speech. He hated speaking in public, everyone expected him to say something brilliant and he wasn't a very brilliant speaker at all. He had no idea what he was going to say, he hadn't had time to sit down and think about it properly what with becoming head-auror _and_ one of his best friends being in the hospital and all.

At that moment professor McGonagall stepped up to the raised platform and addressed the great hall.  
>"Welcome back former students, old friends and great defenders of Hogwarts. I am Indeed glad you all came to see with your own eyes that the castle you all fiercely defended 5 years ago has now been restored to its original state. Most of you have helped with the repairs and restorations and a daunting task it was. Some of you argued that we should leave a part of the castle destroyed as a reminder of the battle and the lives it has cost." The headmistress paused here for a moment and swallowed hard.<br>"I know that some of you were very angry when the school board decided against this. But we did agree that there should be a tangible and constant reminder of what we won that faithful day. So I would like you all to follow me outside." She said, and with no further ado stepped down from the platform and made her way to the entrance to the great hall, parting the crowd as she did so.

When McGonagall spotted Harry, she made a beeline for him.  
>"Harry, I'm so glad you could come. When I heard that Ron and Hermione couldn't make it, I tried to change the date but it was too late." She said as she shook his hand.<br>"It's good to see you again professor. I know Ron and Hermione wish they could be here and meet everyone but it really wasn't an option." Harry replied as they started to lead the party out into the grounds. "They asked me to pass on their love to you and to congratulate you on restoring Hogwarts, when Hermoine feels better they will certainly want to see it with their own eyes."  
>"They, like you, will always be welcome at Hogwarts." The headmistress said warmly.<br>"I will pass that on to them." Harry said and smiled.

They had reached a large structure covered in an even larger white cloth, right next to another raised platform. McGonagall reached up to pat Harry on the shoulder before climbing the three steps to the platform and waited there for all the witches and wizards to gather before her. Harry stood before the structure he guessed was a statue of some sort, where the professor had left him. As the people slowly gathered behind him, he heard them whisper and mutter his name.  
><em>"So that's Harry potter, never seen him in real live before."<br>"Is Potter's hair always that messy?"  
>"...wonder where the rest of the trio is."<em>

After a minute or so, professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone fell silent at once. "Well then." She said. "Without further ado I present to you: Lost in victory!" and with a flick of her wand, the white cloth shot into the air and exploded like fireworks.

Before Harry stood a statue of himself, Hermione and Ron on either side of him. All three statues had their wands in their right hands pointing straight up at the sky, in addition Harry's likeness held the sword of Gryffindor at his side.  
>Behind them stood the castle as it had looked at the end of the battle, half destroyed. The whole thing was chiselled from white marble, except, Harry noticed at closer inspection, a few objects laying at his marble feet. A large snake (its head separated from its body,) a ring with a crack in the middle of the stone, a book with a large hole in it, a cup - broken in two, and a locket, laying open and both windows cracked. The horcruxes were made of black marble.<p>

The memorial stood on a foot-high stone circle and at its front stood a large golden plaque with the words 'Lost in victory' carved into them. Below that followed a list of names of those who died defending Hogwarts. Harry was reading them when someone touched his shoulder.  
>"Harry, I think it's time for your speech." A familiar voice whispered close to his ear.<br>"Oh, yes, of course, thanks Luna." He said distractedly and squeezed her hand before walking up to the platform. He coughed nervously and muttered "Sonorus" while pointing his wand at his throat. Then he just talked, later he wouldn't remember exactly what he had said. He spoke of the people who had died, and how he thought each and every one of the people who had fought, living or dead deserved their own statue.  
>As he babbled away, he noticed a tall figure with white blonde hair at the very back of the crowd, Harry recognised him at once: Draco Malfoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually supposed to be a oneshot but I felt it would be a bit of a long chapter so I broke it into pieces. The next chapter should be up pretty soon, probably later tonight. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it ;) JH<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's heart skipped a beat. No one had heard from Draco Malfoy since both his parents had been sent to Azkaban. Harry had done all he could to at least shorten Narcissa's sentence because of her help in the forbidden forest after Voldemort had attempted to kill him, but she had still been guilty of many crimes and was still sentenced to 15 years in the wizard prison.

And now Harry's childhood archenemy was here, at the memorial and he was staring at him. _Of course he is staring at you, you idiot. _Harry thought to himself. _EVERYONE is staring at you._ But as he caught Draco's eye, the blond man looked down, away from Harry's stare, and started to back away. Harry suddenly realised that he had fallen silent in the midst of his speech.  
>"Thank you, <em>all <em>of you, for coming." He said with deliberate emphasis on 'all of you.' "It is really great to see you again." His words had the effect he had wished for: Draco stopped in his tracks and looked up, uncertainly. Harry smiled at him, hoping that he understood.  
>Then his audience -which Harry had almost forgotten- started to applaud loudly and enthusiastically. He bowed his head to them in acknowledgement but when he looked up Draco had gone.<p>

Harry stepped down from the platform and was immediately surrounded by reporters, again. He sighed and answered the questions fired at him from all directions as he started back up to the castle, the sun was blazing overhead, it would be a lot cooler inside, and if Harry was being honest with himself, he hoped a certain blonde would be there.  
>No such luck though, Harry didn't see Draco anywhere all afternoon. The reporters backed off after about half an hour and he was finally free to talk to all his old friends, professors and schoolmates. Professor Flitwick showed them around the school to the parts that had been restored and told them about the work they had done repairing and the kinds of complicated magic they had to use. But Harry couldn't really pay attention. He wanted desperately to talk to Draco, to know where he had been, what he had been up to.<p>

After another hour of this Harry managed to slip out quietly without anyone noticing. Mercifully, some clouds were now blocking the sun so it wasn't that hot anymore. He decided to have another look at the war-memorial, he hadn't read all the names yet and he wondered if they had put Snape's name on the plaque or not. But when he got closer he saw there was already someone standing there, a blond someone, looking up at the marble Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked from right behind Draco. The latter jumped and spun around, his right hand reaching for his wand. When he saw Harry however, he let it drop to his side.  
>"Hello Potter." He said in a low voice. "I see you finally managed to catch up with me."<br>Harry frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
>"Well the ministry never found me and when I heard you'd become an auror, I figured you would be after me. I almost expected you to track me down even before then." Draco shrugged. Harry thought he saw something in his face though, just before he looked away, was it hurt? No, that couldn't be, Harry dismissed the thought with a shake of his head.<p>

"Malfoy." Draco flinched at the sound of his name. "You are not on the list." Harry stated carefully. Now it was Draco's turn to look confused.  
>"What do you mean? What list?"<br>"Our wanted list, the people who are to be arrested. The list of people we are looking for, you're not on it." The auror explained.  
>It was silent for at least two full minutes.<br>"They're not looking for me?" Draco asked finally, carefully. He looked Harry in the eyes at last, his gaze demanding the truth.  
>"We were for a while but never to arrest you."<br>"Then, why?"  
>"You were an important witness in some death-eater cases. We could have used your statements as evidence against some of them. We managed to lock them away for a good long time in the end but you could have made it a whole lot easier if you had just showed up at the hearing. But no, you had to go and disappear for five years." Harry allowed a bit of sarcasm to slip into his voice at the last sentence.<p>

Draco was stunned, he had been abroad, on the run, for five years, and now it turned out that the ministry was never after him in the first place. Although Harry hadn't actually said it, it sounded like he hadn't been after his blood either. Draco had been sure he would be, they had been archenemies for years and he, Draco, had been responsible for Dumbledore's death, _and_ he had been a bloody death-eater. When he had gotten the letter from the ministry five years ago, asking him to show up at a hearing, he had felt sure that this was a new way to bring criminals in.  
>"I thought it was a trap." Draco whispered, still lost in thought.<br>"It wasn't." Harry said calmly but watching Draco with some concern, he could almost see the wheels turning inside the blond head, _that gorgeous blond head._

At that moment the front doors of the castle opened and they could hear voices and footsteps. Draco's head snapped up and he looked around, panic-stricken. Harry reacted instinctively, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over Draco. "Let's get out of here." He said and started walking in the direction of the gates.  
>"Where are we going?" Draco asked, utterly bewildered.<br>"My place, we can speak more privately and more comfortably there. Well, if you would like to come, that is." Harry added the last part somewhat uncertainly.  
>"Sure." The blonde answered at once without hesitation. "Where is your place?"<br>"Oh, I'll have to side-along apperate you there, it's unplottable. You might have been there already though." Harry added as an afterthought. "It's Number 12, Grimmauld Place."  
>"Yeah, I've heard of that place, never actually been there though."<p>

They had arrived at the gates.  
>"You can take of the cloak now, I'm sure it's suffocating you in this heat."<br>"It is." Draco said, giving the cloak back to Harry, who folded it neatly and stuffed it back into his robes. "Do you always have that with you?"  
>"Yup, you never know when you might need it." Harry said with a wink and grabbed the other man's hand. "Let's go, shall we?"<br>Draco felt himself go weak at the touch and stammered "Y-yeah" before Harry pulled them around and they disapperated.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it took me a bit longer to update than I thought it would, I guess dialogue isn't my strongest point.<br>Anyway, this is going to be more of a short story than a oneshot because I'm not done yet. In any case: thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. JH**


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds later Harry and Draco appeared on the top step of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry took out his wand and tapped the front door with it. The door opened with a lot of clinking sounds and rattling of chains. Turning to Draco Harry said "Please be quiet in the hall, we don't want to wake her."

Draco's stomach plummeted, _her? _Did Harry have a girlfriend? He couldn't be married, it would have been all over the media.  
>At that moment Kreacher stuck his head around the corner "Master Harry." He whispered, "You is back early."<br>"Kreacher, I would like you to meet our guest, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered back. Draco winced slightly.  
>"Master Malfoy!" Kreacher cried in delight, "such an honour..." but the rest of his words were drowned by a loud shriek of "FILTH!" from behind the two men. "MUDBLOODS! BLOODTRAITERS! BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"<br>Draco jumped so violently that he bumped into Harry and would have fallen to the ground in the dark haired man hadn't wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him.  
>"SILENCIO!" Harry roared, pointing his want at the shrieking portrait of Sirius' mum. At the same time Kreacher ran forward and shut the curtains. Harry sighed, put his wand back in his pocket and glanced down at Draco. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern as he took in the other man's expression.<br>Draco's face was flushed, his eyes wide and his heart was beating nineteen to the dozen – Harry was still holding him against his chest with one arm- it also didn't help the situation that Harry never looked more gorgeous than when he was casting a spell. As he watched Harry's eyebrows rose in a questioning sort of way and Draco remembered that he had asked him something.  
>"Y-yeah, I'm fine."<br>Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's shoulder before letting go of him.  
>"Come on, let's go into the living room. Kreacher could you make us a cup of tea?"<br>"Yes, master Harry." Kreacher croaked and bustled of to the kitchen while Harry and Draco went into the living room where a fire was merrily crackling in the hearth.  
>"Please, sit down Malfoy." Said Harry, gesturing to the large sofa.<br>"DON'T call me that!" Draco snapped suddenly. "I am NOT a Malfoy!" he all but spat the last word.

Harry was stunned but pulled himself together quite quickly.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you so much, but what have you been calling yourself for the past five years?"<br>"I've been using my mother's maiden name: Black. And don't apologize, I should be the one apologizing, you couldn't have known. I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
>"That's okay, but it will be weird calling you Black." Harry mused.<br>"Why don't you call me Draco then?" Draco said, hoping his voice didn't betray the longing he felt at the prospect.  
>"Okay, but on one condition." Harry said, smiling broadly.<br>"What is it?"  
>"That you call me Harry."<br>"Deal." Draco said, smiling in return.

At that moment Kreacher came in baring a tray with tea and cookies and the men sat down on the sofa. After a minute or so of silent tea-sipping Harry finally spoke.  
>"Draco, why don't you want to be known under your father's name anymore?" He asked cautiously. Draco's heart skipped at the sound of his name from Harry's lips but managed to keep his voice level as he said:<br>"My father forced my mother to became a death-eater, and me. I never wanted to be one but my father threatened to kill my mum and I believed him. I hate him. So I don't want to be associated with him anymore."  
>"Yeah, I'd probably go by Harry Evans if my dad had been like that."<br>Draco looked up at him and smiled.  
>"Can we talk about something else?" He asked tentatively.<br>"Sure. Why don't you tell me about where you have been all this time?"

They talked deep into the night. They talked about Draco's travels -which had apparently been all over the world- and about Harry's job as an auror. About what had become of their respective friends and other schoolmates. Harry asked Kreacher if he could bring them a bottle of firewhisky and a couple of glasses before he went to bed, which the house-elf gladly did.  
>"Cheers." Harry said, raising his second glass.<br>"Cheers." Draco repeated and took a sip of his drink. "So, tell me." He said suddenly.  
>"What?" Harry asked.<br>"What happened to you and the Weasley girl?"  
>"Well, we got back together after the war but it just wasn't the same. We didn't feel the same as we had before the war, I suppose we grew up or something."<br>"Oh." Draco didn't dare say anything else for fear his voice would betray the relief he felt.  
>"Now, will you tell me something?" Harry asked.<br>"Sure, what do you want to know?" Draco answered, finally meeting Harry's eyes.  
>"Why did you come back?"<br>Draco blushed bright red and looked away. This was it, he had to tell Harry, he had actually asked outright. Draco had wanted, _had planned_ to tell him but everything was different now.  
>Before he came back to England, he had had nothing to lose, but now, he and Harry were sort of friends, what he had to say would surely destroy that. He couldn't do it.<p>

"I can't tell you." Draco said in barely more than a whisper.  
>"What? Why not?"<br>"I just can't."  
>"Come on, it can't be that bad."<br>"It is."  
>Harry sighed sadly. "I thought we friends now, guess I was wrong then."<br>"No!" Draco said, turning back to Harry. "You weren't wrong, we are friends." He burst out desperately, feeling tears well up in his eyes.  
>"Then, why can't you tell me?"<br>"Because!" Draco cried, he realised how childish it sounded but he couldn't help himself. he jumped up from the couch and almost ran to the door. He was reaching for the doorknob when a strong hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him around and slamming him into the wall. He tried to push Harry away but the stronger man took his wrists and pinned them to the wall.  
>"Tell me." Harry demanded, his green eyes boring into the other's grey ones. He was so close Draco could feel Harry's breath on his lips, something snapped inside him at that moment. He shut his eyes and closed that small distance between their lips.<p>

Harry's eyes widened and his whole body froze in shock. Draco pulled away after a second or two and started to apologize when Harry's brain finally reconnected with his body and he crushed his lips to the other, softer pair. Draco gasped in shock as Harry trailed his tongue over his lower lip, begging for entrance. The blonde's lips parted with a soft whimper, their tongues met, making Harry shiver. They explored each other's mouths until they had to break apart for air.  
>Draco leant against the wall breathing hard as Harry kissed the corner of his jaw, down along his neck, his collarbone and back up again, then he nibbled Draco's earlobe.<br>"God, Draco, I love you." He breathed and Draco's heart stopped for a moment, before he had time to respond however, their mouths met again and they were kissing once more. Harry sucked Draco's lower lip into his mouth and grazed it lightly with his teeth making his love moan loudly.

Harry finally let go of Draco's wrists –which had been pinned to the wall until this moment- to wrap his arms around his lean body. Draco lost no time to tangle his fingers in the black mob of hair and pulling him even closer. This elicited a groan from Harry and he wound his arms even tighter around Draco, pulling him away from the wall.

They stumbled across the room and landed on the sofa, Harry was now practically lying on top of Draco and started to undo the buttons of the other's shirt, kissing his chest.  
>"Wait." Draco breathed - internally kicking himself as soon as the word left his mouth. His angel stopped and looked up.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked, puzzled and slightly anxious.  
>"I love you." Draco whispered. Harry smiled his most brilliant smile.<br>"I love you too." He said warmly, kissing his blonde's head. Then he sat up and pulled Draco onto his lap. Seeing the puzzlement in the grey eyes he explained: "I think we're moving a bit fast."  
>"Maybe." Said the other, discovering that his voice could be raised above a whisper again. The dark haired man smiled again and pulled Draco closer to his chest.<br>They sat like that for a long time, neither feeling the need to fill the silence, both enjoying the other's company and their newfound closeness.

After a while Draco stirred. "Maybe I should go home now, it's getting late." He said reluctantly.  
>"Why? Is someone expecting you?" Harry asked, surprised.<br>"No, but.."  
>"You could just stay here." Harry interrupted him. "Plenty of room in my bed for both of us."<br>Draco grinned. "_Your_ bed?" He sneered, "I'm disappointed Potter, doesn't your house have a single guest bedroom?"  
>Harry grinned too, "Of course it does, a fair few of them actually, they are just not inhabitable. I'm afraid sharing my bed will have to do."<br>"All right then." Draco sighed in a mock resigned voice. "Take me there." He said and he made to stand up. Harry wasn't having that though. He lifted Draco up bridal style and pecked him on the lips.  
>"Your wish is my command." He said teasingly and carried his love upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The end, <strong>

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I made it extra long though so don't shoot me, please. I rewrote the whole chapter about three times so I hope it's okay. But don't be surprised if I read it again tomorrow and decide that it's rubbish and rewrite it again.**

**Reviews are very welcome, I would like to know if I made any mistakes in grammar or anything else. **

**thank you to everyone who has read this story, and special thanks to those who added it to his/her favorites or took the time to review. **

**love, Julie Haill**


End file.
